L'amer goût de la Victoire
by Macarousse
Summary: Il y a ceux qui se battent dans "Les Jeux de la Fin", et il y a ceux qui se sont battus, avant. Voici leur récit. UA : Hunger Games. 1er : Suède, 2nd : Vatican, 3e : Lettonie
1. Fin On Fire

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ~**

**Alors. Ceci est un bête recueil. Recueil d'One-shoots parallèles à la fiction "Les Jeux de la Fin". C'est donc AUSSI un crossover avec Hunger Games, mais qui est directement lié à ma fic. Ils peuvent être lus séparément, mais lisez l'autre aussi pour me faire plaisir : D /POUTRE/**

**Enfin. Là, c'est une song fic. Sur "Girl On Fire" d'Arshad. Centré sur Suède, du point de vue de Suède. C'EST DU MADE IN IKEA DUDES /BUS/.**

**Désolée d'avoir massacré Berwy, j'espère que ça vous plaira : D**

**HO. Précisions que j'avais pas faites. Les nooooooms. (enfin les non officiels)**

**Snäll : Ladonia, Jorgen : Scanie, Soren : Groenland (piqué à Celaniel99), Solveig : Féroé, Antero : Aland, Johan : Danemark. VALA. **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p><em>They don't own me<em>

_I'm not a piece in their games_

_Can't control me_

_They're the only ones to be blamed_

Mon cœur avait semblé s'arrêter quand j'avais entendu le nom de mon petit frère sortir de la bouche de Douglas. J'allais crier à la conspiration, j'étais prêt à me lever et à étriper sur le champ celui qui m'avait déjà condamné deux ans auparavant à subir l'horreur de l'arène. Ce n'était pas la faute de Douglas bien sûr, mais il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du coupable à mes yeux. Je lui en avais longtemps voulu d'avoir pioché mon nom, m'éloignant de ceux que j'aimais pour participer à cette atrocité qu'étaient les Jeux de la Faim.

Il y a deux ans, jour pour jour, mon nom avait été tiré, car parmi les milliers de papiers différents, c'était tombé sur un de ceux qui portaient mon nom. En effet, j'avais pris des tesserae, pour moi, ma mère, mon père et mes petits frères. Snäll avait dix ans à l'époque, et était sur les genoux de ma mère en pleurs. Son fils aîné partant pour l'arène, c'était le pire qui puisse leur arriver. Et pourtant, nous aurions pu mourir des centaines de fois à manier les différents outils de travail auxquels nous étions exposés depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

_I'll never breakdown_

_I won't give up this fight_

_I'll give 'em nothing, nothing, nothing_

Les adieux avec ma famille avaient été déchirants, je ne suis pas d'un naturel très démonstratif, je m'étais laissé étreindre par ma mère, par mon père, et tous ceux qui avaient un lien de sang et affectif avec moi. Puis, il était resté, mon petit frère. Snäll était grimpé sur mes genoux, sans me demander la permission. C'était un tic, chez ce petit, se mettre sur les genoux des gens, comme ça. Certains trouvaient ça agaçant, mais moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, comme attitude. Et j'avais, à ce moment là, réalisé que je ne reverrais certainement jamais le rouquin qui me fixait de ses yeux céruléens. Mon autre frère, resté sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, nous regardait fixement, comme s'il avait peur que Snäll ne dise une bêtise, mais le petit se contentait de me regarder. Alors, Jørgen soupira et entra, refermant derrière lui la porte pour les quinze minutes qui nous étaient accordées.

« Alors… Tu comptes revenir, hein ? fit Jørgen, avec sa franchise habituelle

_ Mhm…

_ Ca me dit pas si j'dois t'encourager ou prier pour que t'aie une mort rapide, ça.

_ Jørgen… L'petit.

_ Snäll est parfaitement au courant. Il voit ça tous les ans, comme toi, comme moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de le ménager, c'est trop tard.

_ C'pas l'peine d'lui parler d'ça.

_ Tu vas gagner, hein, Berwald ? »

La voix fluette du gamin m'avait surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande ça. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question, et je sentais sur moi le regard brûlant de Jørgen. Il croyait en moi, je ne voulais pas les décevoir, mes frères, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas de taille à affronter les tributs des autres districts. Je ne pouvais pas leur promettre de revenir, je n'aime pas trahir mes promesses. Jørgen soupira à nouveau, et se résigna à me gratifier d'un câlin, unique. Jørgen et moi ne sommes pas des adorateurs d'embrassades, il ne m'en avait jamais fait, et moi non plus. Accord tacite : on se chicane, point de câlins. C'était réservé à Snäll, les poutouilles.

Nous avions passé les dix dernières minutes comme ça, dans un silence complet, tous les trois, blottis les uns contre les autres, Snäll à moitié sur mes genoux et ceux de Jørgen. Comme quand on était petits et qu'on partageait le même lit pour se tenir chaud l'hiver.

_Just one kiss and_

_I will be hooked to her fire_

_Her flames are surrounding me now_

_As we watch as they light up the sky_

_We must stand up and fight_

Ce moment de quiétude était trop court, beaucoup trop court. A contrecœur, j'ai dû leur dire adieu. Et je n'attendais plus personne, persuadé que le reste du district se fichait bien de ma pomme. J'avais cependant le mince espoir que quelqu'un en particulier franchisse le seuil de la porte. Et les dieux, enfin, s'étaient manifestés en ma faveur, même si j'aurais préféré qu'ils le fassent quelques heures plus tôt, bref. Il avait timidement ouvert la porte grise qui me séparait du reste du monde, n'osant rentrer sans mon autorisation.

« Tino ? avais-je demandé, incrédule

_ Oui… Eh… Je peux ?

_ Bien sûr… »

Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de Tino, le fixant comme s'il n'était pas réel. J'ai cru rêver au début, mais quand il s'assit auprès de moi, j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il était venu me voir, et seul. C'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais jamais espérer. Tino, c'était mon ami d'enfance, on se voyait souvent, mais jamais seuls, toujours avec un de mes frères ou celui de Tino, Antero, même des fois avec les fils des voisins, Johan et Søren. Et je rêvais qu'on partage des moments rien qu'à nous deux. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait ce jour-là, pour la première et certainement la dernière fois.

Tino ne me regardait pas, la tête basse, il semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose. Mais que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Que j'allais mourir heureux parce qu'il avait l'air de s'intéresser à moi ? Non. J'aurai emporté mon amour secret dans ma tombe. Car oui, Tino était celui qui faisait battre mon cœur tout au long de la journée, et j'allais mourir sans même avoir songé à un moyen de lui avouer sans mourir de honte et sans vouloir me cacher dans un arbre.

Les épaules de Tino tremblaient. Il était secoué de hoquets plus ou moins violents. Il sanglotait. Paniqué, je ne savais plus où me mettre, et avait posé une main tremblante sur son épaule. Aussitôt, ses pleurs se sont intensifiés, et il m'a serré dans ses bras, le visage niché dans les plis de mon pull. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était moi qui devrais pleurer. C'était moi qui allais perdre l'amour de ma vie, et laisser derrière moi une famille affamée. Mais non, je serrais contre moi un Tino en pleurs, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, pendant que nos dernières minutes défilaient.

« Tino ? Pourquoi t'pleures ?

_ Je… A ton avis ? Je veux pas… J'veux pas te voir… Faire ça… Et…

_ Mourir ?

_ … Oui. »

Sa voix, entrecoupée de sanglots, n'était plus qu'un souffle, et je restais bouche bée. Il ne voulait pas que je meure ? Il ne me donnait même pas une chance de survivre. Pour lui, j'étais sur mon lit de mort, et il me faisait ses adieux. Je réalisais que, peut-être, j'avais pas particulièrement envie de me laisser mourir dans l'arène. Et les sanglots de Tino s'intensifiaient. Il avait fouillé dans son col, les mains tremblantes, s'éloignant momentanément de mon pull trempé de ses larmes. Il en sorti un truc brillant, que je ne pouvais distinguer, puisqu'il le pressa dans une de mes paumes, la tête basse.

« Prends ça… Reste humain, Berwald.

_ J'reviendrai, Tino.

_ Ne me fais pas de promesses, je ne veux pas être déçu. »

Sur ces mots qui me laissaient pantois, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur d'adolescent s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse, des papillons avaient décidé de faire une rave party dans mon ventre. Ca n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais j'aurais aimé que le temps s'étire, pour que ça dure, encore et toujours. Lui et moi. Un dernier regard, un adieu soufflé du bout des lèvres. Et je me faisais la promesse que ce moment ne serait pas le seul que nous partagerions. A cet instant, la rage de vivre s'était emparée de moi. Je vivrais, pour Tino.

_Cause this love is not a game to me_

_We'll survive_

_And start an uprising_

_You can ignite_

_Stand and fight_

_Don't cave in_

_So let's the Games begin_

La mascarade du Capitole m'avait joyeusement tapé sur les nerfs. Je haïssais Douglas, et tous ceux qui s'extasiaient à l'approche des Jeux. Comme si c'était une simple compétition sportive, oubliant totalement que vingt-trois d'entre nous allaient mourir, dans peu de temps. Et j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas en faire partie. Même si je ne devais pas être le seul à penser ça. Pour Tino, pour Snäll et Jørgen, pour tous ceux qui comptaient, je reviendrai. Et j'avais supporté les délires de Douglas et ma styliste. La parade nous avait tout simplement rendus ridicules. Enfin, moi j'étais ridicule.

Solveig était parfaite dans son costume d'arbre. Souriante, avenante, les Juges pouvaient s'accorder sur le fait qu'elle était à croquer. Une véritable Cendrillon verte et feuillue. Et moi, à côté, j'avais juste l'air d'un brocoli constipé. La Belle et la Bête, en somme, sauf que ma belle était bien loin de tout ça. Voir Solveig se pavaner ainsi me filait la nausée. Elle gloussait, faisait la fille parfaitement éduquée aux bonnes manières de la haute société, la fille bonne à marier qui allait se faire tuer, et qui attendrissait les foules. Elle cherchait à s'attirer des sponsors, je ne pouvais la blâmer pour ça, je la connaissais de loin, et ce n'était pas une bagarreuse, elle tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais je savais bien, et elle aussi, que ses gloussements de dinde ne la feraient pas gagner.

Lors des interviews, elle rayonnait dans sa robe d'un vert criard, qui lui allait à merveille, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade dans son dos. Une véritable fée. Répugnante. Je la trouvais répugnante. Tout comme Caesar Flickerman qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa beauté et sur sa belle note de sept. Je me demande encore ce qu'elle a bien pu montrer aux Juges pour en obtenir une aussi haute. Puis, mon tour était arrivé. Me félicitant pour mon neuf, Caesar chercha à savoir ce que j'avais fait pour l'obtenir, comme Solveig avant moi, et tous les autres, je n'ai rien dit, je n'avais pas le droit de faire étalage de mes talents à la masse face aux spectateurs. Nul doute qu'à ce moment, Johan, devant sa télé, jubilait, car lui, mon coéquipier à l'abattage et au débitage du bois en planches, savait de quoi j'étais capable, et avait dû parier avec Søren sur la note que j'avais obtenue. Enfin, Caesar n'avait pu s'empêcher de me taquiner, à essayer de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre Solveig et moi. Quel idiot. J'avais simplement secoué la tête en signe de négation.

« Ah bon ? Et y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans ton cœur au Sept ?

_ … Mh.

_ Ohhhh ? Comme c'est mignon ! Tu aurais quelque chose à lui dire ? Profite de tes 30 dernières secondes de parole pour ça tiens !

_ … Attends-moi. J'reviendrai. J'te rapporte ta croix. »

Je fixais l'écran, ignorant les soupirs des spectateurs qui étaient ravis de s'insinuer dans l'intimité de mes sentiments, et manifestement heureux de voir que j'étais prêt à tuer pour ma belle. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéressais, c'était d'essayer de toucher le cœur de Tino à travers cette caméra, parce qu'il me regardait, je le savais, il n'avait pas le choix. Lui faire passer mon amour et ma détermination d'un seul regard, c'était tout ce qui me restait. Et l'interview s'est arrêtée là, au grand désespoir de Caesar qui aurait bien voulu m'interroger sur ce que je venais de dire. Douglas n'était pas fier de moi. Il m'avait engueulé, il aurait préféré que je joue soit la carte de l'ours solitaire sans cœur, ou de l'amant protecteur. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

_Notice me cause I've been here all along_

_I've been waiting_

_Since you sang me your song_

_It's our moments to turn the things around_

_And show them something_

_We're nothing, we're nothing_

On nous avait attribué des tenues faites de fourrures toutes plus épaisses les unes que les autres, qui nous faisaient ressembler à des espèces de bêtes féroces, pour les mieux bâtis d'entre nous. Les plus petits avaient simplement l'air de peluches prêtes à se faire tuer à n'importe quel instant. On s'attendait donc à une arène glaciale, une reproduction de ce qu'était la Sibérie peut-être. Quoi que, je n'en avais entendu parler que dans les livres, de la Sibérie et des grandes plaines gelées du Nord. Le tube de lancement me semblait être une horrible tombe de plastique, et alors que la plaque de ferraille montait vers l'arène, je serrais dans ma paume le pendentif de Tino. C'était une croix grossière, pendant au bout d'un cordon blanc, en argent vieilli, qui brillait encore, et dont l'éclat m'aveugla presque autant que la neige tout autour de ma plaque.

Je me souviens du choc, quand j'ai vu l'arène. Une grande étendue de neige et de glace. A perte de vue, du blanc, et rien que du blanc. Pas d'arbres, pas de forêt, donc pas de nourriture. Sur ma droite, des rochers formaient une colline irrégulière, aux bords brisés, et couverte de ce même blanc. Les seuls abris se trouvaient là bas. Et c'était donc là que les carrières se rendraient après la joute à la Corne d'Abondance. C'était là que j'irais aussi, toujours animé de ce besoin de survie que m'avait insufflé Tino. Dès que le signal de départ avait été donné, j'avais couru. Aussi vite que possible, je m'étais emparé de trois ou quatre sacs, et d'une masse que je ne prenais même pas la peine de soupeser, tant le temps pressait. Déjà, j'étais entouré de trois autres tributs qui farfouillaient dans la montagne de provisions et d'armes. L'un d'entre eux s'accrocha à l'un de mes sacs, je le dégageais d'un coup de coude, mais il était reparti à l'assaut. Sans hésiter, je l'avais abattu d'un coup de masse sur le crane, tâchant déjà la neige de rouge alors que ce garçon d'à peine treize ans s'effondrait sur le sol.

J'étais parti en sens inverse, battant la neige avec mes bottes fourrées pour atteindre avant les carrières l'espèce de semi-montagne. Je trouvais refuge dans un coin reculé, dans une toute petite grotte. Déjà occupée par Solveig, qui avait privilégié la prudence et n'avait pu attraper qu'un minuscule sac bleu avant de se chercher un abri. Car nul doute que ceux qui n'en auraient pas trouvé avant les carrières seraient condamnés à rester dans le froid, en plein vent, au risque de mourir gelés avant même d'avoir pu se battre. Solveig et moi avons conclu une alliance temporaire, elle partagea l'abri qu'elle occupait, et je partageais mes provisions plus conséquentes. Elle n'avait même pas d'armes.

Six tributs trouvèrent la mort dans la joute de la Corne d'Abondance, leurs portraits brillaient dans le ciel le soir même. Je me surprenais à regarder les étoiles un long moment avant de me pelotonner dans mes fourrures pour la nuit. Les jours passèrent, suffisamment remplis de morts pour que les Juges nous laissent dans notre abri. J'espérais que ça ne dure pas indéfiniment néanmoins, mes provisions s'épuisaient vite, et ce n'était pas la faute de Solveig. Elle ne mangeait que très peu, à peine un bâton de bœuf séché et un biscuit par jour. Elle se remplissait l'estomac de neige, et je la laissais faire. Après tout, sa survie m'importait peu, tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de rester lucide, et d'attendre le bon moment pour sortir de mon trou. Car j'étais conscient qu'il me faudrait sortir tôt ou tard. Au bout de trois jours, déjà neuf autres tributs étaient morts, nous n'étions plus que neuf. Je ne voulais pas savoir s'ils avaient congelé sur place ou si les carrières étaient passés par là. J'attendais, tournant et retournant entre mes doigts le pendentif de Tino. J'étais rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir tué ce garçon du Neuf, dont le nom m'échappait, mais qui n'était qu'un enfant de treize ans. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer l'expression d'horreur et de dégoût sur le visage de Tino quand il avait vu ça. Car il l'avait vu, c'était obligé.

De l'autre côté de la petite grotte, Solveig dormait, amaigrie, recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant contre elle son manteau de fourrure, seuls son visage et sa tignasse blonde s'échappaient de l'amas fourré. J'avais levé les yeux vers elle, remarqué son immobilité, ses lèvres bleuies, son air paisible et ses doigts noircis. Et le canon avait retentit.

_And know _

_Our star-crossed love has materialized_

_We've locked our fate_

_Right here right know_

J'avais dû quitter la grotte, laisser l'hovercraft récupérer Solveig. J'avais emporté le reste des provisions, et je savais que là, les choses allaient s'accélérer. Le soir même, le portrait de Solveig brillait dans le ciel, accompagné par celui d'une fille du Douze. Nous n'étions plus que sept. Les quatre carrières, les deux autres, et moi. Je m'étais blottit entre deux rochers pour la nuit, attendant l'aube avec une impatience malsaine. Et alors que le Soleil perçait à l'horizon, je me mis en quête des deux tributs qui n'étaient pas des carrières. Si j'avais bien compté il s'agissait des deux tributs du Dix, qui avaient dû s'allier, comme Solveig et moi quelques jours plus tôt. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à les trouver, ils s'étaient simplement cachés dans la Corne d'Abondance, crevant de faim à l'abri du vent, au milieu des morceaux puants de cadavres que les hovercrafts n'avaient pu ramasser. Et ils m'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds avant que ma masse ne s'abatte sur le crane du premier dans un craquement sinistre aussitôt suivit d'un coup de canon. Le second chercha à se défendre avec un couteau à crans d'arrêt, mais trop affaibli par le froid et la faim, il ne fit pas long feu et sa tête fracassée percuta le sol en à peine cinq minutes de lutte.

Le vent était de plus en plus fort, une tempête de neige me poussait vers les carrières, et, chose inespérée, un parachute se posa devant moi. J'avais donc des sponsors ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant. Des lunettes infrarouges m'attendaient dans un paquet soigneusement ficelé. C'était donc cette nuit ou jamais. Je les ai mises par-dessus mes lunettes de vue humides de neige quand l'arène avait sombré dans l'obscurité. J'avais commencé par tuer l'archer du Un qui montait la garde à l'entrée de leur caverne. Aussitôt, sans bruits, je me glissais à l'intérieur, profitant des quelques secondes d'avance que me donnait le laps de temps entre le moment où l'archer s'était effondré et celui où le canon retentirait.

J'avais abattu la fille qui avait accouru dans ma direction en entendant le canon, une lampe torche à la main. Je jetais la lampe au loin, n'en ayant pas besoin. Les deux derniers étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils savaient que c'était la fin, et que l'un de nous trois allait gagner, leur alliance se brisa à ce moment là. A la lueur de leur feu de bois, ils attaquaient, chacun pour soi. Je ne compte pas les coups de couteau, d'épieu et de poing que je me suis pris ce soir-là, seule la victoire m'importait. Le premier s'effondra, un couteau papillon enfoncé dans la gorge. Et une vive douleur me transperça le flan en même temps que l'avait fait le second couteau d'Alban, le tribut du Deux qui était le dernier debout. Pantelant, j'avais du mal à soulever ma masse, et je m'étais jeté sur lui, décidé à en finir à mains nues. Il appuya sa lame dans mes côtes, tandis que je m'appliquais à frapper le sol avec son crâne. Inlassablement, je frappais, je me fichais de voir le sang tacher la roche, s'insinuer sous mes ongles, m'éclabousser le visage, je ne me suis arrêté que quand le canon a retentit pour la vingt-troisième fois.

_She doesn't know_

_The effect she can have_

_No she doesn't know_

_The effect she can have_

Les festivités du Capitole à l'annonce de ma victoire, je les avais supportées sans broncher. Je ne décrochais pas un sourire, une parole, j'étais simplement obnubilé par mon désir de rentrer chez moi. A l'interview de Caesar Flickerman, Douglas me secoua pour que j'accepte de répondre. Je le fis, d'une voix morne, voulant le plus vite possible mettre un terme à toutes ces futilités. Douglas et mon mentor justifièrent mon manque de paroles par l'impatience de retrouver ma bien-aimée, pour laquelle j'avais remporté les Jeux de la Faim. Je tripotais d'un air absent le pendentif, qui, malgré avoir été récuré maintes fois, était devenu terne, son odeur de fer me rappelait celle d sang et me filait la nausée alors que cette pièce d'argent était censée être mon seul réconfort. Enfin, on me faisait grimper dans le train qui me ramènerait chez moi.

C'était la fête au district Sept. On m'accueillit en héros, j'ai du serrer des centaines de mains ce jour-là. J'étreignais mes parents, je soulevais Snäll et ébouriffais les cheveux de Jørgen. Je voyais Johan et Søren au loin, de grands sourires étiraient leurs lèvres, Johan levait les pouces en ma direction, surexcité. Ils avaient dû fêter ça autour d'une pinte de bière. Et c'est là que je le vis, à l'écart, les bras dans le dos, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Tino m'avait attendu, comme je lui avais dit à la télé. J'avais présenté mes condoléances à la famille de Solveig avant de m'approcher de lui, et avait passé autour de son cou le cordon au bout duquel pendait la croix d'argent. J'avais retrouvé celui que j'aimais, de tout mon cœur d'adolescent. Et j'étais heureux. Tout simplement.

_Just one kiss and_

_I will be hooked to her fire_

_Her flames are surrounding me now_

_As we watch as they light up the sky_

_We must stand up and fight_

Deux ans après, j'approchais de mes dix-huit ans, Tino des dix-sept, et je n'étais plus inquiété par les Jeux. JE devrais faire le mentor, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, puisque ma famille avait maintenant une grande maison, et que je passais mes samedis à aider Tino à la rénovation du toit de la maison de la sienne. Prétexte idiot pour se voir en tête à tête. Voilà que mon doux quotidien se retrouvait à nouveau chamboulé par la voix criarde de Douglas qui avait braillé le nom de mon petit frère, qui subissait sa première Moisson. J'allais crier, mais Tino fut plus rapide que moi, se portait volontaire à la place de cet enfant qu'il aimait autant que son propre frère. Dans mon monde, il n'y avait plus que la figure résolue de Tino, les joues trempées de larmes de Snäll et l'expression horrifiée de Johan. Je sais qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir attendu pour se porter volontaire, mais qui aurait pu deviner que le sort frapperait de nouveau la fratrie Oxenstierna ?

Maintenant, j'attends dans l'Hôtel de Justice que Tija, Jussi et Antero, la famille de Tino, fassent leurs adieux à celui qui s'était sacrifié pour un autre. Je suis obligé de les entraîner, Johan et lui, à être les meilleurs dans l'arène, mais je ne peux en sauver qu'un seul. Mon choix est déjà fait, et ça se voit. Tellement que Søren, en sortant de la pièce réservée à Johan et ses proches, me colle un coup de poing dans le ventre, pour la forme. Un sourire d'excuse et il s'en va, certainement pour boire un coup. Et je reste, une main sur l'estomac, seul, devant la porte close à travers laquelle j'entends distinctement les pleurs de Tija. Je garderai Tino en vie, même si je dois désobéir au Capitole, je ferai tout mon possible.

_Cause this love is not a game to me_

_We'll survive_

_And start an uprising_

_You can ignite_

_Stand and fight_

_Don't cave in_

_So let's the Games begin_


	2. Undo Your Mind

__**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Bon, après le joyeux massacre de ce cher Suède, j'en arrive à celui de Vatican, l'OC de Tsukiyo qui me l'a gentiment prêté pour cette fic. Merci encore o/**

**Donc, ici, Vatican, c'Fabrizio Valeri, et y'a aussi Monaco, qui se nomme ici Stella (merci à erikadu19 pour le nom :3). **

**A part ça, que dire... Bonne lecture. Le prochain chapitre des Jeux de la Fin arrive bientôt, après Titanic/Hetalia D8**

* * *

><p><em>In the water, crystal clear<em>

_On the earth and in the air_

_In the shadow, in the light_

_In the day, and in the night_

Il y a trois ans, ce même jour, il pleuvait. Des cordes. On était trempés jusqu'aux os. Et pourtant, on était tous restés debout de longues minutes, sur la grande place boueuse du district. Mes chaussures trop fines laissaient passer l'eau, j'avais froid aux pieds, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi, pour être tranquillement au chaud au coin d'un bon feu, avec un bon livre aussi. Mais non, comme tous les ans depuis mon douzième anniversaire, j'étais, comme tous les autres adolescents, forcé d'assister à la Moisson, à croiser les doigts pour que mon nom ne sorte jamais. Je n'avais pas trop à m'en faire. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, je n'avais pris qu'un tessera, une année où mon père a eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Sinon, je n'avais pas besoin d'en prendre, et de toute façon mon père refusait catégoriquement que je m'expose à ce risque pour du blé qu'il obtenait facilement.

Nous n'étions pas les plus riches du district, de la simili bourgeoisie, non. Disons juste que mon père était suffisamment bien placé à l'usine pour nourrir deux bouches. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Elle ne me manque pas, je ne la connais pas. Mais quand Ulrich avait clamé haut et fort mon nom, avec son espèce de sourire de mongole, j'aurais bien aimé avoir une maman pour me réfugier entre ses jupons, en attendant que la tempête passe.

J'avais avancé, comme tous les autres avant moi, comme tous ceux après moi, vers la scène, qui me semblait alors être une montagne infranchissable, un véritable monticule que je serrais bien peiné de gravir. Et pourtant, j'avais réussi à me placer à côté d'Ulrich, qui m'avait alors félicité. Félicité. J'avais failli rire. Rire jaune, je précise. Comme si être sélectionné pour l'abattoir était un exploit en soit. Cent quarante adolescents comme moi avaient subit le même sort, en comptant l'année d'Expiation où deux tributs supplémentaires ont été choisis. Je n'avais donc rien d'exceptionnel, et j'étais resté planté là, ruisselant, serrant la main de Stella, l'autre tribut.

_Filled with fear, filled with faith_

_The one who's true, the one who betrays_

_Will you surrender, before it's too late_

_Do you believe in the golden gate_

Dans le train qui m'avait mené jusqu'au Capitole, je regardais avec une curiosité non feinte les paysages défiler devant mes yeux. Des plaines verdoyantes, des montagnes, des champs. C'était beau, de voir le monde avant de mourir. Parce que j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Je ne me donnais même pas cinq minutes dans l'arène. Peut-être plus si Dieu était avec moi. Mais porter la croix avec moi ne m'assurerait pas la survie, et j'en étais tout à fait conscient. J'avais donc fait mes adieux à mon père, qui est resté très digne, malgré qu'il fût en train de perdre son unique fils. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu éviter que mon seul souvenir de lui soit un homme en pleurs.

L'opulence dans laquelle on nous avait plongés achevait de me blaser. Comme on brossait bien dans le sens du poil les braves bêtes qui allaient à l'abattoir. Et Stella, elle, en profitait. Je la voyais s'empiffrer, se goinfrer de ragoût comme un goret affamé, le petit doigt levé. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, haut placés comme sont ses parents, mais elle n'avait certainement jamais goûté à un luxe pareil. J'avais eu l'occasion de la voir se pavaner, les jours de marchés, les poches pleines de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes qui tintaient comme pour narguer les pauvres qui s'autorisaient à rêver à une seule de ces petites pièces. Je ne me plaignais pas de ma situation, plutôt confortable, mais je la trouvais répugnante dans ses jolies robes ouvragées et bien propres de fille de gratte-papiers qui n'avait jamais touché une machine à tisser et qui n'en verrait jamais de près. Une fille qui aurait à tout jamais des mains de poupée de porcelaine. A elle de voir si elle voulait les abîmer et les tâcher de sang avant de mourir.

Car elle mourrait. J'en étais persuadé. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Et quand bien même elle réussirait à se débarrasser de tous ses concurrents, si on se retrouvait face à face, je savais que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à l'achever. De mes propres mains. Car je ne la connaissais pas plus que les autres, après tout, je faisais que la croiser, cette bourgeoise guindée. Elle m'était aussi inconnue que les autres tributs, et venir du même district ne lui accordait pas un privilège dans mon estime. Peut-être aurais-je pensé différemment si ç'avait été une simple gamine de douze ans. Mais là, c'était une pétasse de dix-sept ans.

Ma styliste aussi, c'était une pétasse. Lula, qu'elle s'appelle. Et elle m'a gonflé dès le début. Après que je sois passé entre les doigts de mon équipe de préparation, me débarrassant des rares poils que j'avais au menton et de mon duvet naissant, elle m'avait tourné autour, évalué comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, ce que j'étais, dans sa tête. Un morceau de viande qu'il fallait assaisonner, rendre beau et appétissant pour une foule affamée. Après m'avoir choisit une tenue qu'elle jugeait parfaite, elle m'a planté là, avec mon peignoir transparent et le repas qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Certainement que le poulet rôti, ça lui ferait exploser sa robe de simili cuir rose à pois bleus.

Néanmoins, j'étais content de son travail. Non pas que la haute couture était soudainement devenue un centre d'intérêt pour moi, mais j'avais quand même l'air moins bête, moins godiche que la plupart des autres tributs. Stella aussi, était jolie, dans son kimono brodé d'or et d'argent. Les meilleurs tissus qu'on puisse trouver au Capitole, de la matière noble, constituaient l'essentiel de nos costumes. J'avais un magnifique smoking noir, brodé d'une main experte, avec des spirales, des boucles, des motifs à n'en plus finir. C'était chargé, mais élégant. Comme les costumes que j'avais pu voir dans les vieilles images datant de l'époque où Panem n'existait pas encore. J'ai risqué gros, pour ces informations là, ces bribes de dates, d'évènements sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Et nos tenues me semblaient directement inspirées de ce qu'on pouvait appeler « La Renaissance ». Lula me semblait très bête, très superficielle et complètement à la masse. Toujours est-il que nous avions les mêmes goûts question vêtements.

_I can feel it all around_

_In every song, in every sound_

_In the mountains, in the trees_

_Feel it in the air, I breathe_

J'avais attendu, coincé sur ma plaque en métal, après avoir fait mes adieux à Lula, qui n'en avait manifestement rien à faire, bien plus inquiète de mon allure dans le pantacourt kaki et le t-shirt assorti qu'on nous avait donnés pour l'arène. Moi ça m'arrangeait. Ca voudrait dire qu'il n'allait pas faire froid. Je n'aime pas le froid. Et l'idée de mourir sous une tempête de neige ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Les yeux de tous étaient rivés sur la Corne d'abondance. Moi-même, je me surprenais à loucher sur les armes qui débordaient de la gueule béante de la Corne. Surtout des objets contondants. Rien de bien sophistiqué. Peu de lames. Et presque pas de provisions. Ce qui laissait prévoir qu'on n'aurait aucun mal à trouver des sources de nourriture dans la forêt de sapins qui nous entourait. L'arène me semblait ronde, et la forêt semblait être la ceinture extérieure. La Corne se trouvait en son centre, dans une immense clairière dégagée à la vue de tous. Un lieu idéal pour le combat, un lieu idéal pour le tournage. J'imaginais les caméras braquées sur nous, les citoyens de Panem qui nous observaient depuis leur téléviseur.

En face de moi, Stella. Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon serré, certainement dans l'optique de ne pas être gênée. Elle louchait avec avidité sur une lance pointue qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à jeter sur ses ennemis. Pas de bol. Je louchais aussi dessus. J'avais pas volé mon 8 à l'entrainement pour qu'on me souffle l'arme sous le nez. Certes que je pourrais me rabattre sur la fronde qui traînait à deux pas de moi, mais si j'avais une chance d'attraper la lance avant de fuir, pourquoi pas tenter ? Avant même que je puisse échafauder un plan, le signal retentit, le combat pouvait commencer. Je me retrouvais à hésiter, et Stella avait déjà commencé à sprinter direction la Corne. Je m'élançais à sa suite, persuadé d'arriver plus vite qu'elle, quand un hurlement perçant me fit tourner la tête sur ma droite. Une giclée de sang carmin éclaboussa mon visage et une fillette s'écrasa à deux pas de moi. Horrifié, je regardais son assassin s'avancer vers moi, et j'abandonnais la lance. J'avais ramassé la fronde et couru en sens inverse, avec la ferme intention de me planquer au fin fond des bois. Et de laver ce sang de ma figure.

Je ne crois pas avoir couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Je m'étais enfoncé dans les bois à toute allure, trébuchant parfois sur des racines et des souches d'arbre. C'est uniquement après avoir glissé sur un parterre d'aiguilles de sapin que je m'arrêtais, essoufflé, me tenant les côtes. Exténué, je m'étais adossé contre un arbre quelconque, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas réalisé dans quelle horreur on m'avait plongé. Et voir cette enfant égorgée sans aucun scrupules par un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi, ça m'avait gentiment retourné l'estomac. Et j'étais resté un long moment, contre cet arbre, à ruminer mes peurs et mes angoisses, serrant ma seule arme, cette petite fronde qui ne ferait pas le poids bien longtemps face à un carrière. La nuit était rapidement, trop rapidement, tombée. La bataille avait dû plaire au Capitole. Pas moins de douze tributs avaient rendu l'âme ce jour-là. Un véritable carnage. Et, flottant dans le ciel, le visage souriant de Stella.

_Hear the whisper, in your ear_

_I'm in love, I do not fear_

_Inside your heart, beneath your skin_

_It's in the dream, you're living in_

J'avais mal dormi, contre mon arbre. Je n'avais pas non plus la foi de me percher quelque part pour plus de sécurité. Calmement, je m'étais levé, le dos courbaturé, à la recherche de nourriture, de gibier, de racines, n'importe quoi pour faire taire mon estomac. Une brise matinale soufflait doucement, atténuant la sensation de cuire à l'étouffée dans cette arène surchauffée. Mon soulagement à l'idée de ne pas mourir de froid avait disparu, maintenant que j'appréhendais la mort par déshydratation. Mais ma peur s'estompa quand j'entendis l'écoulement d'un ruisseau. La chance était avec moi. J'avais à boire, et j'étais entouré de plusieurs nids d'oiseaux. De quoi manger. Il me manquait plus qu'une cachette digne de ce nom et je pourrais presque me faire oublier. Mais je n'espérais pas trop. Les Juges trouveraient le moyen de nous réunir tous pour qu'on se batte.

En attendant, à quoi bon me jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'éloignais de mon ruisseau pour la nuit, me cachant dans d'épais buissons. Inconfortable, mais plus à l'abri des autres. J'avais néanmoins peur qu'une bête me déniche, je n'avais rien pour masquer mon odeur, et, même si j'avais nettoyé mon visage du sang de la fillette, j'avais toujours l'impression horrible de puer le sang frais. Ca me filait une nausée constante, et je doutais fortement d'avoir le courage de tuer qui que ce soit. Si je détalais comme un lapin à la vue du sang d'une autre, comment pourrais-je être capable de le faire couler à mon tour ?

La réponse à cette question, j'allais la trouver le lendemain. Les Juges devaient s'ennuyer, avec encore dix tributs à assassiner. Car oui, pour moi c'était eux, les assassins, pas nous. Dans d'autres conditions, jamais aucun d'entre nous n'aurait levé la main pour tuer une fillette. J'en étais persuadé. Enfin. A ce moment-là, il ne devait pas y avoir assez de batailles. Un garçon, d'environ quinze ans, courrait à perdre haleine dans les fourrés, non loin de moi. Je n'étais pas sorti de mon buisson, je regardais avec inquiétude ses pieds s'éloigner. Et puis, je l'avais entendu. Le grognement et les halètements de bête sauvage, le martèlement de ses pattes qui augmentait en intensité alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, sans me voir peut-être, mais il me sentirait. L'idée de finir en chair à pâtée me fit sortir de ma cachette, ou peut-être l'instinct de survie, je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais suivit le garçon en courant, abandonnant mon havre de paix, n'emportant avec moi que la fronde accrochée à ma ceinture.

_Can you rise from the dirt_

_Can you love, like you've never been hurt_

_If you been hurt, can you still believe_

_can you set your spirit free_

_Undo your mind_

_Undo your mind_

Et j'avais tué. Le garçon avait fini par abattre la bestiole qui nous poursuivait, caché derrière un arbre. Il lui avait planté une lance dans la gorge. La lance que Stella voulait. La lance que je voulais. Il m'avait détaillé, jaugeant si j'étais un danger pour lui. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas si effrayant que ça, puisqu'il m'a proposé une alliance, pour venir à bout des cinq carrières qui restaient et des trois autres dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est drôle comme ces morts n'ont pas eu de place dans ma mémoire. Passons. J'avais naturellement accepté. Lorgnant toujours sur cette arme qui me rassurerait plus que ma malheureuse fronde. J'avais bien fait d'accepter. Ce garçon du district Dix se débrouillait bien à la chasse, et avec une rapide cueillette, nous avions fait un véritable festin. Mais ce con avait allumé un feu bien trop tôt, avec du bois vert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire. Peut-être que je voulais que les carrières le trouvent et le tuent à ma place. C'est seulement après avoir entendu des éclats de voix que je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais aussi en danger. Discrètement, sans bruits, j'avais ôté mon chapelet et m'en était servi pour étrangler Killian, ce garçon qui m'avait sauvé de la bestiole enragée. Il n'a pas crié, il s'est seulement bien débattu, avant de sombrer. Je ne sais pas s'il était mort quand je lui avais arraché sa lance et piqué son gibier. Le canon avait retentit après que j'aie fait quelques pas vers mon ruisseau.

J'avais gagné une lance, de la nourriture, et une nouvelle source de cauchemars. Et les carrières avaient des braises toutes chaudes pour passer la nuit. Qu'ils profitent. Maintenant que j'étais bon pour l'enfer, je n'aurais plus aucun scrupule à faire passer ma survie avant mes démons. Et plus que sept tributs. Dont moi. Je me mordais les doigts à l'idée de me retrouver seul face aux carrières. Mais, la chance semblait vraiment tourner en ma faveur. Vous vous souvenez que j'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune provision dans la Corne d'Abondance ? Et bien, c'était un plus. Les carrières ne savent pas chasser, ne connaissent pas la faim, et c'est ce qu'on retrouve dans chaque édition des Jeux. Leur point faible. La faim.

C'est Demy, un tribut du district Quatre, qui a rompu l'alliance des carrières en premier. Je le sais maintenant, mais avant, je m'étais juste étonné d'entendre le canon autant de fois à la suite. C'avait été un véritable carnage. Un bain de sang qui avait duré toute la nuit. Une lente agonie pour certains, peut-être des meurtres rapides et efficaces pour les autres. Je n'ai jamais osé regarder la scène en entier de toute façon. Moi, je n'étais pas sorti de mon buisson. Je tournais et retournais entre mes doigts les perles de mon chapelet, enchaînant des prières silencieuses qui me semblaient vides de sens, aussi près que j'étais de l'enfer. Ses flammes rongeaient chaque partie de mon être, je revoyais sans cesse cette fillette, le visage rieur de Stella, les yeux exorbités de Killian. Et nous n'étions plus que deux.

_You are the seeker, you are the child_

_You are the lion, running wild_

_You are the master, you are the slave_

_You are the door, in your hiding place_

J'étais sorti de ma cachette à l'entente de l'annonce des finalistes. Igor Evans, le tribut du district Un. Et moi. Fabrizio Valeri, celui du Huit. Il me chercherait. Me traquerait. Et les Juges feraient tout pour amener la confrontation. Je sentais la peur m'enserrer les entrailles. Je m'avançais prudemment avec ma lance et ma fronde dans la clairière de la Corne d'Abondance. Bon joueur, j'acceptais un combat à l'air libre pour le plus grand plaisir des caméras. Je décidais de faire preuve d'une dernière lueur d'intelligence et de me planquer dans la Corne, en attendant l'arrivée d'Igor. Il me cherchait peut-être encore dans la forêt, à l'heure qu'il était. Et je tremblais doucement, recroquevillé dans la Corne d'or qui serait certainement ma tombe s'il lui venait à l'esprit d'y fouiller. J'avais prié une dernière fois, adressé des adieux silencieux à mon père, me repentant du meurtre que j'avais commis, m'excusant auprès de la famille que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer, de Killian. Puis, j'avais aperçu Igor. Qui traînait la patte. Manifestement blessé, lui aussi voulait en finir vite et bien. Nul doute que ma mort serait rapide et qu'il n'irait pas par quatre chemins pour me renvoyer chez moi dans une boîte en pin.

Ou peut-être que lui rentrerait chez lui dans une boîte. Amoché comme il était, j'avais peut-être une chance. Un dernier espoir me fit gonfler les poumons, et je sortais sans un bruit, lançais mon arme en sa direction, dans une tentative désespérée de prendre le dessus. Raté. Je n'avais fait que signaler ma position en lui écorchant l'épaule. Je me surprenais à courir en sens inverse pour lui échapper, et m'arrêtais soudainement, décidant de l'affronter vraiment. Il ne courrait pas bien vite, et j'eus vite fait de lui coller un gros caillou entre les deux yeux. Rien de bien impressionnant comparé à l'énorme épée qu'il soulevait, mais suffisant pour le sonner le temps que je me jette dessus. Je l'avais poussé de toutes mes forces, le faisant tomber à terre dans un nuage de poussière. Ses poings dans mes côtes m'avaient coupé le souffle, mais je résistais, et serrais son cou gras entre mes doigts. Il moulina un moment des poings, me cognant assez fort pour que ma vision se trouble et que mes paupières soient alourdies et par l'hébétude et par le sang. Et quand je me sentais sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience, le poing d'Igor s'était écrasé au sol. Le canon avait retentit, et une échelle de corde me remontait sous les cris assourdissants des trompettes de la Victoire.

_I can feel it all around_

_In every song, in every sound_

_In the mountains, in the trees_

_Feel it in the air, I breathe_

Le reste n'avait été que cotillons et paillettes aveuglantes. Je n'ai rien retenu de ces soirées, de ces gens qui m'applaudissaient pour les avoir divertis. Quand bien même je n'avais rien fait d'incroyable à part étrangler deux adolescents. Ils m'adulaient, pour les crimes que j'avais commis. Qu'on m'avait forcé à commettre. La Tournée de la Victoire n'avait été pour moi qu'une vaste comédie. Un mauvais moment à passer, comme une gélule qu'on avale de travers avant d'avaler un verre d'eau pour la faire passer. J'avais dû être mentor ensuite. Entraîner quatre pauvres gamins pour l'arène. En voir un se faire écraser par le gagnant du Sept. En voir un autre se faire égorger par le gagnant du Trois. J'espérais en ramener un à chaque fois. Et j'avais échoué deux ans de suite. La chance avait tourné. Elle m'avait sauvé. Mais elle ne se décidait pas à sauver les autres gamins que je devais superviser avant leur entrée dans l'abattoir.

Cette année, le même cinéma. Je devrais entraîner des gamins à se battre. Et je soupirais en entendant la sentence pour les frères Vargas. Des jumeaux. Le Capitole n'avait vraiment honte de rien. Je ne pourrais jamais les ramener tous les deux. Même si je faisais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ça, je ne pourrais pas. Mais je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas essayer. Parce que, j'en ai marre de servir les intérêts de ces gens. J'en ai marre de voir Lula apprêter de la chair à carrières tous les ans. Je veux juste qu'on nous foute la paix. Le prix pour cette paix, j'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir qu'on le paye, et tous. En attendant, je dois grimper dans le train et faire semblant de m'inquiéter pour la tenue que vont porter mes nouveaux protégés.

_Undo your mind_

_Undo your mind_

_Undo your mind_


	3. Animal I Have Become

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Suède, Vatican et maintenaaaaant, Lettonie o/ J'ai conscience que j'ai peut-être pas réussit aussi bien que pour les deux autres, hm, mais Lettonie c'la première fois que je travaille avec, et j'ai l'impression que cette chanson n'est peut-être pas extrêmement bien adaptée. J'ai voulu parler du côté animal comme quoi il pétait un câble, mais aussi l'aspect petite bête traquée, peut-être. J'ai pas bien travaillé ce côté là il me semble... **

**Bref, euh, bonne lecture ? 8D**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas toujours été cet être tremblant et bégayant que vous voyez en ce moment. Avant, j'étais même tout ce qu'on peut qualifier de normal. Je travaillais, comme tout le monde, à l'usine de matériaux électroniques. Je me spécialisais dans la conception d'outils de communication, et je pouvais me vanter de très bien m'en sortir dans ce domaine. Avec Eduard, mon partenaire d'usine et meilleur ami, on avait déjà commencé à inventer un appareil surpassant les hologrammes du Capitole, en théorie. Nous n'en étions encore qu'aux plans, et nous nous donnions encore plusieurs années avant de développer un prototype digne de ce nom. Ce projet, nous ne le savions pas encore, n'allait jamais aboutir. Nos espoirs et nos rêves ont été brisés, réduits à néant en ce jour maudit d'été. Celui de la Moisson.<p>

J'avais quatorze ans. Eduard en avait quinze. Aucun de nous n'avait jamais pris de tesserae. Nos noms n'étaient inscrits que trois fois pour moi et quatre pour lui. Infinitésimale, comme probabilité d'être choisis. D'ailleurs, Eduard était si stressé à l'approche de la Moisson qu'il avait fait les calculs. Même pas un pourcent de chances d'être pris. Je n'ai jamais retenu le chiffre exact, parce que je m'en fichais, parce que pour moi, il changerait dès l'an prochain, persuadé que j'étais que nous ne serions pas inquiétés. Moins d'un pourcent. C'était largement suffisant pour souffler tranquillement, affronter sereinement cette journée. Et pourtant. Eduard ne se trompait jamais dans ses calculs. Sauf que cette fois, la chance était un facteur à prendre en compte. Le manque de bol, la guigne, la poisse qui poursuit ceux dont le nom est tiré un certain jour d'été.

Ce matin là, je m'étais peigné, fait beau, comme le voulait la tradition. Séparés par un cordon, Eduard et moi attendions la sentence, lui tremblant d'appréhension, moi regardant presque ma montre, pressé que tout ça soit terminé, que je rentre chez moi fêter ça. Non, nous ne fêtions pas la mort de deux d'entre nous, mais la survie des autres. Milton Ergot était toujours aussi moche, et je me moquais doucement de son air ridicule. Pas longtemps. Car il était du genre à abréger la cérémonie. Du genre à vite tirer un nom. Celui d'Eduard Von Bock. Celui de mon meilleur ami, que je vit alors se décomposer et s'avancer d'un pas raide sur la scène. Une boule dans la gorge m'empêchait de parler, j'accusais très mal ce coup, je voyais flou, et je me rendais doucement compte que ma vue était brouillée par de grosses larmes. Qui s'écrasèrent au sol quand j'écarquillais les yeux à l'entente du second nom. Celui de Raivis Galante. Le mien.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant. Le silence sur la place ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi pesant qu'à ce moment fatal où mon nom avait été tiré, parmi des milliers d'autres, avec celui d'Eduard, à qui je répétais le matin même qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire et que nous rentrerions sains et saufs chez nous le soir. Je m'étais royalement trompé, et je n'osais pas croiser le regard d'Eduard alors que je lui serrais la main, comme le voulait la tradition du fair play. Quelle blague. Je ne considérais pas ça comme un jeu, pour moi, la vie n'était pas un jeu, et je me sentais alors comme l'un de ces animaux en cage qu'on exhibe au Capitole pour l'amusement des riches. Je n'étais plus qu'un animal, qu'on allait jeter dans un trou avec d'autres bêtes féroces, et à qui on allait jeter une cacahuète pour voir qui serait assez fort pour la récupérer. Et je savais que ça ne serait pas moi, j'en étais même persuadé. Mais le fait est que je suis là pour vous en parler, et que donc je me suis trompé. Encore.

Et même. Dans le train. Dans ce luxe que je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de voir, et auquel je ne prêtais même pas attention, j'évitais le regard d'Eduard. Tout simplement. Je m'en voulais. Je m'étais trompé, et je me sentais mal de l'avoir convaincu de ne pas s'en faire, alors que nous courrions tous les deux à une mort certaine. Et dans ma tête tournaient les pires scénarios. Eduard cherchait mon regard, il cherchait à me parler, mais je me murais dans un silence qui me faisait mal au cœur quelque part. Le voyage passé, on a été bien sûr transférés dans nos appartements, pour la préparation. Chacun de notre côté. Aux mains de mes préparateurs, je retournais les derniers évènements dans ma tête. Tout s'était passé si vite que je me sentais presque dans un rêve. Un cauchemar dont j'allais bientôt sortir, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Puis. Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de nous attifer ainsi pour la Parade. Exhibés comme des animaux à nouveau. Tout ce monde qui me regardait, qui nous regardait, ça m'intimidait, et j'avais une grosse envie de me cacher derrière Eduard. A mis mots, alors que le chariot s'ébranlait pour tourner dans le grand cirque, je m'excusais. D'une voix tremblante, je lui disais pardon, pardon de l'avoir ignoré, d'avoir tout pris pour moi et pas pris en compte sa propre détresse, pardon d'avoir été un mauvais ami. Il m'avait sourit. Il s'en fichait. Il comprenait. Il m'avait pris la main et m'avait dit qu'on traverserait cette épreuve. Qu'on pouvait le faire, à deux. Peu importe qui s'en sortirait, à la fin, tant que l'un de nous rentrait. Pour lui c'était comme ça. Mais je ne partageais pas son point de vue. Pour moi, il devrait rentrer. Parce que je ne me voyais vraiment pas rentrer comme une fleur à la maison, le rayer de ma vie et continuer la mienne comme si ne rien n'était. Non. Ma vie avait été gâchée à partir du moment où on avait tiré son nom. Alors celui qui rentrerait, ce ne serait pas moi. Manifestement, Eduard pensait l'inverse. Et je ne le savais pas, non, même dans l'arène, je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre qu'il avait fait passer ma survie avant la sienne. Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Le canon. Cet horrible son. Je crois que je ne cesserai jamais de l'entendre résonner dans mon crâne. Ce bruit infernal me hante. Tous les jours. Je ne pense pas m'en défaire un jour. Dès que j'entends une porte claquer, j'ai l'impression d'une terrible sentence annonçant la mort d'un innocent quelconque. J'en ai la nausée. Mais. Avant de m'élancer dans l'arène aux faux airs de marais, je ne connaissais pas ce son. Je l'avais entendu dans les Jeux que j'avais regardé, évidemment, mais il ne signifiait pas plus que ça pour moi. Et quand il retentit pour la première fois, pour signaler le départ, le début de la fin, je m'étais élancé, comme un idiot, en direction de ce sac qui s'enfonçait doucement dans la vase devant moi. Considérablement ralenti par le liquide visqueux, je manquais de tomber, et mon cœur manquait de s'arrêter à chaque seconde. J'attrapais le sac et filait en sens inverse, priant pour qu'on ne m'attaque pas.

Évidemment, c'était le bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance, je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Et j'entendais le hurlement d'Eduard qui me prévenait du danger. Par réflexe, je tournais la tête vers lui, qui était déjà loin devant, avant de me retourner, le temps d'apercevoir la masse qui s'avançait vers moi, coutelas en main. L'adrénaline me monta au cerveau, mon cœur s'emballa, j'ai bien cru voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Et c'est en voulant me protéger que j'ai eu une idée que je me féliciterai toujours d'avoir eue. Plonger dans la vase. Ce geste, pourtant idiot, pourtant anodin, me sauva la vie. Perdu dans la bouillasse qui nous arrivait jusqu'à la taille, je me confondais dans le liquide visqueux et puant. Certainement que l'avaler serait toxique, mais que diable, je rampais le plus vite que je pouvais, n'entendant même plus les cris et les bruits de bataille. Terrifié, je n'étais sorti que quand je manquais trop d'air, sur le point de tourner de l'œil, je sortais la tête de la boue, priant pour être quelque part à l'abri.

J'ai hurlé quand une main m'a attrapé par le bras, me tirant en arrière. Paniqué, j'avais gesticulé comme un diable, me débattant sans retenue, persuadé que j'étais qu'il s'agissait d'un des autres tributs. C'était bien un des autres tributs, mais c'était Eduard. Il m'avait attrapé par les épaules et secoué un instant pour que je me calme. Quand j'avais imprimé que c'était lui, je m'étais calmé, reprenant une respiration et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normaux. Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de regarder où j'avais atterri et m'avait entraîné dans les sous-bois, à la recherche d'un endroit sec peut-être. Mais très vite, nous nous étions aperçus que l'arène entière était plus ou moins recouverte de cette épaisse couche de vase. Avantage ou inconvénient ? Pour l'instant je lui devais ma vie, à cette vase. Et à Eduard aussi.

Je le suivais dans les bois, priant pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. La bouillasse était quand même bien pratique, puisqu'elle effaçait toute trace de notre passage, me rassurant un peu. On risquait moins d'être suivis. Arrivés au pied d'un gros arbre, nous avions décidé de grimper dedans pour la nuit. Nous espérions avoir réussi à attraper de quoi manger avec nos malheureux sacs détrempés. A défaut d'avoir des armes. Le mien contenait une lampe de poche, un sachet de bœuf séché, un sac de couchage et une petite gourde remplie. Celui d'Eduard n'était gère plus plein, mais au lieu du bœuf, il avait des biscuits. Nous n'irions pas très loin avec ça. Notre dîner se composait alors d'un biscuit et d'une lanière de bœuf chacun. Maigre repas, et mon estomac n'était manifestement pas satisfait, mais on s'en contentait, pas le choix, évidemment. C'était mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas.

Nous avions regardé ensemble le récapitulatif des morts projeté dans le ciel plein d'étoiles. Je n'ai jamais su dire si elles étaient artificielles ou pas. D'ailleurs je m'en fichais, mais leur lueur avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je m'accrochais à n'importe quoi pour ne pas céder à la panique et laisser la peur sourde qui m'habitait prendre le contrôle de moi. Le décompte était long. Pas moins de treize tributs avaient rendu l'âme. Nous n'étions déjà plus que onze. Dans une arène comme celle-ci, c'était à prévoir. Moi-même j'aurais pu rendre l'âme et donc alourdir le bilan d'un tribut. Mais je vivais. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Et je m'endormais peu de temps après, exténué par la marche dans la vase et les émotions de la journée.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times i've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Au matin, je m'éveillais, calé contre Eduard, attachés à la branche de l'arbre par nos manteaux que nous avions noués en une corde de fortune. Toujours couvert de boue des pieds à la tête, celle-ci avait séché sur moi, et c'était vraiment pas agréable. Encore heureux que je ne m'étais pas blessé, sinon bonjour l'infection. J'étais mal mais j'avais de la chance dans mon malheur en fait. J'avais réveillé Eduard et nous avions pris un petit déjeuner aussi frugal que le dîner de la veille. Mon estomac criait famine, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de capturer quoi que ce soit de comestible. Surtout que dans un environnement aussi humide, hors de question de faire un feu. Eduard était partant pour bouger, mais j'avais trop peur pour descendre de la branche.

« Raivis… Il va bien falloir qu'on cherche de quoi se défendre, on n'a pas d'armes, là…

_ P'tete qu'un sponsor va avoir pitié de nous et…

_ Non. T'as vu les notes qu'on s'est ramassé ? C'pas avec un 4 et un 5 qu'on attire les sponsors. Et tu le sais.

_ … Mais. Je. Je sais pas me battre ! Tu l'as bien vu à l'entraînement !

_ Raison de plus pour s'armer. »

Têtus comme des mules, nous étions. Chacun campait sur ses positions. Ma terreur me tenait loin du sol, sa détermination le poussait à descendre. On a finit par tomber d'accord. Je surveillais nos maigres possessions pendant qu'il partait en exploration. Avec le recul je me dis qu'on avait été cons. Très cons. Se séparer n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire, mais à hausser le ton comme ça, on aurait fini par se faire repérer et c'en aurait été fini de nous deux. Alors bon. Je sais pas. Si c'était à recommencer je l'aurais probablement retenu un peu plus, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il serait parti quoi que je fasse, avec ou sans moi. Mais c'est comme ça. Je pense que la culpabilité ne s'effacera jamais. Ça sera toujours ancré quelque part en moi. Comme le sentiment d'horreur quand j'ai entendu le hurlement d'une fille pas loin de mon arbre.

J'avais pris peur, sursauté si fort que je manquais de tomber de ma branche. De violents tremblements me parcouraient tout le corps, et je regardais à droite et à gauche, tournant frénétiquement la tête en espérant apercevoir Ed surgir de l'un des fourrés. La fille continuait de crier, et des bruits de bataille parvenaient jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'avais peur, je serrais contre moi les deux sacs à dos, ne sachant que faire. Il y avait un combat non loin de moi, et j'étais donc en danger. Je pesais le pour et le contre. Partir à la recherche d'Ed ou rester caché dans mon arbre ? J'étais en train de regarder pour grimper plus haut quand un autre cri, plus grave, se fit entendre.

« RAIVIS ! FUIS ! RAIVI- ! »

Et là, j'avais paniqué. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Et au lieu de fuir, comme il me l'avait dit, je m'alarmais de ses cris et descendais aussitôt de l'arbre, les deux sacs sur le dos. Je me dirigeais au pas de course - enfin, autant que me le permettait la vase - vers la source du bruit. J'entendais des remugles d'eau, des gémissements, des râles, des cris aussi. Puis je les ai vus. Dos à moi, l'adversaire ne faisait pas moins d'un mètre quatre vingt pour une bonne centaine de kilos de muscles, et je distinguais à peine la silhouette remuante d'Eduard. J'avais peur. Très peur. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait en faire qu'une bouchée, et d'ailleurs, j'étais arrivé trop tard. Déjà, le canon avait retenti, et il avait lâché le corps désormais sans vie de mon ami. Pétrifié d'horreur, je restais planté là, et voyait ma mort arriver dans les yeux du garçon qui me toisait à présent. Il allait en finir avec moi, tout était fichu, adieu le monde, je m'apprêtais à tomber sous les coups. Mais. Curieusement. J'eus une chance incroyable.

Attirés par tout le raffut qu'avaient fait Ed, la fille - à présent morte - et leur agresseur, les carrières avaient rappliqué. Au nombre de trois, ils étaient arrivés à ma gauche, et ni une ni deux, je profitais de la diversion qu'ils m'offraient pour replonger dans la vase et m'éloigner par la droite. Je ne savais pas si ce plan fonctionnerait une seconde fois, et je m'en fichais. Je m'en suis plus inquiété quand j'ai ressenti une atroce douleur dans le bras gauche. Me retenant d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, je portais la main à mon bras, et sentais avec horreur une lame enfoncée dans la chair. Conduit par mon instinct de survie, qui s'éveillait peu à peu, j'ignorais la douleur et j'avançais en rampant dans la boue. Jusqu'à ce que de nouveau je manque d'air. Là, je sortais la tête, reprenais une goulée d'air puant et replongeais aussi sec. Je ne m'arrêtais dans cette progression lente, aveugle et entrecoupée d'arrêts pour respirer que quand j'étais sûr d'être suffisamment loin pour me chercher un nouvel abri à découvert.

Une fois debout, j'avais arraché le couteau de mon bras, m'autorisant à geindre et laissant mes larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne savais pas où j'avais atterri dans l'arène, comment me repérer par rapport à la Corne d'Abondance, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était le cadavre d'Ed s'enfonçant dans la boue et mon propre bras entaillé qui me faisait un mal de chien. Je n'avais rien pour me soigner, j'avais donc arraché un bout du sac de couchage d'Eduard et sacrifié un peu de mon eau pour nettoyer la blessure et me faire un bandage de fortune. Je serrais au maximum le bout de tissu pour calmer l'hémorragie, mais la douleur restait très forte. J'essuyais mon visage couvert de boue et de sueur avant de me hisser avec difficulté dans le premier arbre que je voyais. J'avais attendu la nuit. Et avec elle, l'annonce de la mort d'Eduard. J'avais tourné et retourné le couteau entre mes mains. Et je m'étais juré de le venger. Je ne savais pas comment, et son meurtrier avait été tué par les carrières. Un garçon du Cinq. Nous n'étions plus que huit déjà. J'avais peut-être une chance de leur faire mal. Aussi mal que possible. Qu'ils ressentent la douleur qui me traversait le bras et le cœur. En pire, en dix fois pire. Ou plus, si c'était possible.

_So what what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

J'avais toujours mal au bras quand je descendais de mon arbre le lendemain. J'avais avalé quelques biscuits, mais j'avais terriblement faim. Je m'étais trouvé une plante pas trop moche, qui me semblait pas trop toxique. Après tout je n'avais plus rien à perdre, et je mâchais les feuilles caoutchouteuses pour me donner l'illusion d'avaler quelque chose. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas assez pour dire que je pétais la forme. J'avançais doucement, je ne savais pas dans quelle direction. Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation, et dans ce marais où tout se ressemblait, c'était un sacré désavantage. Je partais mal. Blessé, affamé, perdu, j'avais néanmoins la détermination aveugle de celui qui sait que tout est perdu et qu'il n'a plus qu'à jouer le tout pour le tout. Armé de mon couteau, j'avais rassemblé toutes mes affaires dans un seul sac et abandonné l'autre derrière moi. Et là, je rencontrais la fille du Onze.

On s'était regardés en chien de faïence un instant. Elle était toute petite, toute frêle, cette fillette. Je n'étais guère mieux bâti. Mais de nous deux, la plus terrifiée, c'était elle. Elle s'apprêtait à courir en sens inverse, me fuyant moi et mon couteau. Et je ne sais pas. Je l'ai attrapée par le bras.

« Non attends !

_ Lâche-moi !

_ Je vais rien te faire ! Promis !

_ … Laisse moi partir alors !

_ Non. Allions-nous.

_ Pourquoi tu t'allierais avec moi ?

_ Parce que tu es la seule qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir me tuer ?

_ … Certes. Mais je ne peux pas tuer.

_ Dommage.

_ Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Moi je peux. »

Interloquée, elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'y lisais de la peur, de la tristesse, l'horreur. Et mon couteau dans son ventre. Je le tournais et l'arrachais, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça à une gamine de douze ans. Les gens devaient hurler devant leur écran, mais je m'en fichais. Huit tributs, dont moi. Pour en finir, il fallait éliminer, le plus vite possible. Je voulais en finir avec l'arène. La petite fille du Onze était un obstacle à la fin de ce jeu, alors tant pis. Je la lâchais, la laissant tomber dans la boue qui m'arrivait aux hanches. Les jambes ankylosées par l'humidité et le froid, je passais mon chemin, évitant royalement de me retourner sur le cadavre coulant de la fillette. J'ai appris son nom le soir même. A l'annonce. Victoria. Elle devait avoir de la famille, des amis. Elle n'avait plus rien. A cause de moi. A cause de tout ça. A cause du Capitole. A cause de Snow.

A ce moment là, ce genre de préoccupations ne tournaient pas vraiment dans mon esprit embrumé. Je me dirigeais toujours tout droit, essayant d'être discret, me faufilant parmi les arbres. J'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je voyais mal, je marchais de travers, mais je continuais. A la nuit tombée, je fis une erreur. J'allumais ma lampe torche. Comme un idiot. Alors que le marais entier était plongé dans l'obscurité, je me souciais de voir clair. N'importe qui aurait supporté le noir sans broncher, et moi je signalais ma position comme ça. Heureusement pour moi, aucun tribut ne fut attiré par ma lampe. Non. Une nuée d'insectes volants par contre, si. Je les avais entendu approcher, dans un bourdonnement sourd et menaçant, et avais couru le plus vite que la vase visqueuse me le permettait. Dans ma course, je fis tomber ma lampe dans la boue, éteignant la source lumineuse. Je m'arrêtais pour la reprendre et constatait le silence retombé. Étonné, j'éclairais autour de moi, et déclenchais l'arrivée de nouveaux insectes. Aussitôt, j'éteignais la lampe. Et j'avais compris alors.

Ces insectes étaient attirés par la lumière. Je sais pas comment, mais je comptais bien m'en servir. Si j'avais cette lampe torche, si j'étais le seul à en avoir une, c'était un avantage indéniable. Maigre, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Je continuais donc d'avancer dans le noir, à tâtons, l'oreille tendue pour voir si il y avait un quelconque bruit. Nous n'étions plus que cinq. Trois carrières. Un autre gamin paumé comme moi. Je ne me souvenais pas de qui c'était à ce moment, mais maintenant je sais que c'était un garçon du Sept. Il avait un peu plus de chances que moi, mais il a succombé à une intoxication, ayant mangé une plante non comestible. Encore heureux pour moi d'ailleurs. Car après ma petite magouille avec les carrières, je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps, avec mon bras qui enflait progressivement, l'entaille que m'avait fait le couteau de je ne sais quel tribut s'infectant de plus en plus. Je devais en finir vite. Je n'y connaissais rien en blessures et tout ça, mais j'avais assez mal pour m'inquiéter de ça. Je sacrifiais une nouvelle lichette d'eau pour la nettoyer et arrachais un nouveau bout de sac pour changer le bandage. Je m'appuyais contre une paroi que j'identifiais comme étant celle de la Corne d'Abondance, et grimpais dessus pour me hisser hors de la boue. J'entendais les respirations lentes et régulières des carrières qui s'étaient également réfugiés là. Comme des idiots. Aucun ne faisait le guet, et ils étaient à ma portée. Avec mon couteau, si j'en réveillais un, les deux autres me tombaient dessus. Je préférais alors faire gaffe et allumait ma lampe torche que je posais au milieu d'eux.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

J'avais à peine eu le temps de descendre de la Corne que les insectes arrivaient en nuée. Je me cachais aussitôt à l'intérieur, préférant me faire discret. Les hurlements de la fille des carrières ne se fit pas attendre. Je ne savais pas ce que faisaient ces bestioles, mais après avoir regardé la rediffusion à ma victoire, je sais maintenant qu'ils vous pompaient le sang comme des moustiques équipés de véritables citernes à la place de l'estomac. Complètement exsangues, les carrières mirent longtemps à mourir, et le garçon du Un tomba de la Corne, devant la bouche béante de celle-ci, m'éclaboussant de boue. Encore en vie, il m'aperçut dans la lueur de l'aurore, et se jeta sur moi avec ses dernières forces. Je n'hésitais pas et répliquais avec mon couteau. Je me suis pris plusieurs coups, j'avais la vision troublée, mon corps ne répondait plus, et, plaqué contre la paroi par le maigre dernier tribut, je lui mordais la joue, fort, jusqu'au sang, à le faire hurler et me frapper pour le lâcher. Trop tard, mon couteau s'était enfoncé dans sa gorge, et je ne le lâchais pas, ma bouche s'emplissant de sang sale et de boue. Pris de nausée, je le lâchais et vomissais sur ce qui était maintenant un cadavre encore chaud. Et les trompettes de la victoire avaient résonné. Hallelujah pour moi. Mais je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je n'ai pas fini de venger la mort d'Eduard. Et il est hors de question que je laisse les deux nouveaux, Fai et Mei, finir comme moi. Jamais. Plus personne ne devrait subir ça.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_


End file.
